


See the Water & Feel the Steam

by paintingfire



Series: The Fire Itself [5]
Category: X Factor RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Shower Sex, Teasing, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintingfire/pseuds/paintingfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 5, brought to you by the word Weird (& the last chronological entry?)in this series, and it's still the day after Maiden's wedding. In other words it's still shagathon central!</p><p>So this would be the one where you get a shower of Maiden, and Aiden with his arms above his head ;-) Maiden style eggs, "recipe" included.  bottom!matt and bottom!aiden. A weird cardigan as condom metaphor which I didn't realise I'd written until after I read it back. A blink and you'll miss it game of hide and seek involving that certain blue object. A stupid bit of daddy!matt and sub!aiden, but being Maiden they totally suck at it because they end up laughing, but that's okay, because that's what does it for them.  And, oh yes, and your storyteller apologises for being a tease & also for putting a thought in to her listener's head that will either disgust or intrigue them. Aiden's still too much in shock to decide his feelings on the matter ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	See the Water & Feel the Steam

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Singing in the Shower by Sparks and Rita Mitsouko
> 
> "See the water and feel the steam  
> as it's winding around you and me  
> Feeling dirty and feeling clean  
> in the center of our fantasy
> 
> We could stay here a million years  
> Never knowing the world and its games  
> Red hot water dissolves the fear  
> Red hot kisses drive us insane"
> 
> This really took on a life of it's own, I know it's weird seeing a continous sex scene written in differing styles, but to me it fits how I've written the pair of them. They can't not end up in hysterics, it's just them. Bit more inside Aiden's head this time round too. Weird. If you liked this series please respond to my feedback request at the end. As you wish ;-)

If payback's a bitch then Aiden Grimshaw thinks he's in heat. But just at this precise moment he's not totally sure _why_ , as he seems to be having two dozen thoughts in his head all at once...

Which is _really_ weird , as normally he has hundreds at once and some just have to spill out. Which is why Matt Cardle feels compelled to shut him up with a kiss so often...

Being weird _so_ has its advantages, which is why he’s learnt to never shy away from labelling himself that way!

> [That pattern between them was set from the very beginning, which Nicolo was to blame for as well. But that's that story from the end of the first stage of their relationship again, not from now...]

"Fuck me!!!!"

Why was he awake? Why was there a firework going off in his arse, and why did it feel so good? Why was Matt wearing Aiden's cardigan and nothing else? Why was he so fucking lucky to have him as his lover, his friend, his song-writing partner, his husband? Why did Matt have his phone pointed towards Aiden's arsehole? Why did he know the reason would be totally his own fault? Why did he always get off on that? Why did he care? Why did he care if he cared? Why did he feel he was missing something important here? Why did Cheryl still think he was intense? Hmm, _intense_. Why hadn't she learnt a bigger vocabulary by now? Why was he thinking about such a big word as vocabulary? _Big_ , that’s a better word. Why was Matt's cock getting bigger before his eyes? Why was his own? Why was he dreaming?

"Well if you insist, darlin'..."

Matt spoke and, as it ever was, Aiden was suddenly focused, and yes, awake.

Suddenly realising what the firework was. Thank you Nicolo! Realising that yes, Matt would have taken a photo, because duh! He's Matt. Yes, he knew he'd be at Matt's mercy unless he wanted the photo sent. And yes, he was going to enjoy it, and then probably not care if the photo was shown to Nicolo later when they were all together. Yes, Matt looked _really_ hot with Aiden's cardigan pushed open just there, totally framing him in all his outstanding manly magnificentness. Yes he did miss the important stuff sometimes, but that’s just because it wasn’t important to him. Yes, he still had some X Factor hang ups, even though he'd had the last laugh, but that was only natural. Yes, he...

"Aiden! Shower?"

Matt was suddenly back close by the end of the bed. Close over him. Aiden, still lying twisted on his front, finding it rather difficult to focus with the vibe dancing against his prostate, grabbed his own hair and actually held his own head up by the quiff, just so he could see Matt more clearly. So not caring how ridiculous he must look. Well just a little bit, he'd done so much modelling the last year or so that he'd become more aware of his body. Umm, though maybe not in quite the same way as he was when he was with Matt, because....

Hell. He so saw it coming, but he so couldn't move... he felt as if he was pinned to the darn bed by that one little blue missile deep inside him ticking away.

Matt cocked his head to one side, narrowed his eyes, licked his lips, waggled a finger in the air. A finger that so wasn't to beckon Aiden to follow him. A finger that hooked into a ring and...

Aiden was suddenly disengaged, _so_ no longer on course.

"Fuck me!!!!"

White out.............................................................................................................

=+=

When Aiden could see again he realised two things. Two things only. Matt was no longer in the room and he could hear the shower going. Okay, he could see another; at least he soon would...

Matt twisting slowly, stroking himself, naked under the shower, getting off on the heat, the touch, the whole thing of feeling every part of him under glorious wet assault. Aiden could never get enough of watching Matt shower.

[Which had totally surprised him, that first time, causing some big problems, and giving Nicolo an eyeful, and as for...

But that's another story from the first stage of their relationship, not from now... ]

So Aiden stumbled off the bed, all bouncing limbs, bouncing quiff, bouncing smile on his lips, bouncing cock, bouncing balls, bouncing right through to the ever so posh wetroom...

Only coming to such a screeching halt that he actually slid and landed at Matt's feet under the shower.

"Whaa? Ah? Ugh?"

Matt was under the shower, but much to Aiden’s astonishment he wasn’t naked. Instead Matt was propped against the wall by one elbow, his head supported by one hand, watching as Aiden drank in the sight of his body outlined by the totally drenched, closely clinging knitwear. Matt snapped his fingers twice, dragging Aiden’s gaze up to his face finally. Once captured he pushed the pad of his thumb between his teeth, then noisily popped it out, pushing down through the bristles on his chin, down in a straight line until it was stopped by the barrier that had caused Aiden’s reaction. Matt raised an eyebrow, and did that twisty thing with his lips that signalled two can play at that game, you know.

Aiden was still having trouble trying to talk, let alone stand up, so he remained on all fours, arched his back and actually shook himself... As ever his body not necessarily reflecting the turmoil within, that shifting thing within him that could make him appear innocent and vulnerable one moment, and all knowing or fiercely protective the next. In that moment there was definitely something cougar-like in his stance, the movements of his broad muscled body so powerful, but unstudied, that Matt took a moment to appreciate the view, feeling his own body’s increased reaction.

Aiden though, had simply been trying to clear his mind, for once totally unaware of the effect his body movements had had on Matt. So he tried, and failed, to talk again.

"Problem Aid? I thought your cardigan could do with a wash, seeing you got it so covered in swea-t [he allowed the t to bounce of his teeth like a challenge] last night”.

"Um, I, God, Matt... You look, you, wearing my, who knew, hot... Hell! _Fuck_ me!!!!"

"Third times a charm" laughed Matt, pulling his other hand out of the cardigan’s pocket, a certain blue object spinning from the finger he held aloft.

=+=

Aiden suddenly felt as if everything was in slow motion. Every sense strangely heightened. The underlying current was as clear as the water streaming down their bodies. The water drops like fiery hailstones against his exposed skin, the sound drumming through his scalp, the light splitting, refracting, multiplying the diamond drops that he sucked from his own lips. The cloying but strangely comforting scent of the wet wool as Matt bent down, one arm reaching out to him, the cardigan falling open and sticking fast to both of their soaked bodies.

The water, like vibrating needles of silver, tattooing against taut skin. Matt's thumb now under Aiden's chin, pushing up, pressing, controlling, nailing his attention. Making him stand up tall, proud, erect. Pulsing. Matt turning the flow up. Still nailing him aloft. .

Turning the blue on. Turning Aiden on. Still touching him with just one erect thumb. Placing the end of the vibe under Aiden's nipple, just so. Pushing him back against the wall, dragging his nail up from under Aiden's chin, scratching purposefully across his cheek, fighting the bristle strongly enough to leave a mark. The steady fall of water soothing and smoothing.

Along the fiery trail, nail and tongue following. Grabbing an ear, flicking it roughly back, pinching the lobe, biting the lobe, sucking the lobe. Palm noisily making contact with a sloping shoulder, other hand repeating, mirroring. Matt's fingers kneading muscle, nails digging, releasing, thumbs pressing, circling, firm enough to bruise, reluctantly leaving, sliding down, but then revelling in the different textures, muscle, hardness, roughness. Hands on arms, hands on hands, held aloft, marvelling at similarities, drinking in difference, larger softer, steadier, trembling. Lips seeking, playing, the flow of water stealing kisses before they form.

Aiden, chin still held aloft by the now invisible thumbnail, pinned by the heat radiating up to his nipple, and down to his groin. Fingers locked with Matt's. Beating down.

Heart to heart, cock to cock, lips to neck. Hands dragged strongly out, then up above Aiden's head. Matt pressing his own weight forward, teeth bared, nipping through salty skin, feeling the redness seep into his mouth, teasing, sucking. Drowning.

Aiden hands abandoned, strung out above his head. Hooked round, left supported. Quiff plastered up, body strong, eyes hooded. Spotlight lit, features carved, noble, fierce, vulnerable, elemental. Hewn rock hard. Waiting. Frozen.

Matt pressed hard against him, wrapped wetly, cardigan a second rough skin rubbing and sticking between them. Hot and heavy across their chests, suffocating, clinging, releasing, sucking, sliding, brushing, teasing, scratching. Torturing nipples, soaking roughly. Leaving marks, fading, focusing, raising patterns, falling rhythms.

Blue nail removed, pocketed. Matt spinning, slapping back against Aiden's length. Moving, grinding, curves to bones, running his hands over his own body, feeling the heat. Swimming up against the current. Aiden panting, knuckles white, gripping tightly, staying taut, stretched, open to the water running down him, trapped by the sensations of the stretching knots, knitting his muscles to match the pattern.

Matt turning, eyes meeting Aiden's, using his own teeth to grab at wet cuffs, to wrestle sleeves dog-like from his own body. Fighting the weight, revelling in reflected desire. Meeting the challenge, grabbing Aiden's jaw, plundering his mouth. Abandoned sheath slapping across his chest, sticking between them covering the seeping wound of need within. Pulling it down between them, round Aiden’s backside, out through both their straining legs, letting raised stitches burn delicate skin wet hot and rough. Then rolling it swiftly up, casting it aside, used.

Aiden still pinned, absorbing Matt, revelling in the stretch of his whole muscles, tension building hot and sweet. Melting. Knowing not to move, the rock to Matt's strong grasping need. Lips releasing, hand replacing, fingers seeking different wetness, engulfing wetness. A single finger skipping over Aiden's teeth, nerves jumping. A second joining siding over smooth firm pink gums, nerves singing. Two more forcing through hungry swollen lips, pressing hard but soft against his tongue. Fist pushing in, swallowed all but the controlling thumb. Its nail pressed home under his chin once more.

Lips trailing down over Aiden's chest, following the water, teasing down through the roughened path. Tongue pointing, darting in and out, tip outright fucking his belly button. Hellfire hotness spilling down. Aiden so turned on by that alone. Changing purpose, trailing back up, across, flicking and rolling over the hardened nub of a nipple. Matt pausing, moving back enough to watch the water drops now stopping and then diving off it's now heightened peak.

Catching them with the tip of his tongue, then licking broadly upwards. Coming to rest and play in the hair in Aiden's armpit. Teeth locking on, pulling hard, nose pressed in drinking in his scent. Aiden unable not to squirm in response as the sensation spreads like wildfire straight down to his balls. Unable to resist, sucking hard against Matt's fist wishing it was his cock his tongue was wrapped around. Delighting instead in the feel of Matt’s knuckles against his roof of his mouth, the rough pads of Matt's fingers pressed to his tongue. Both knowing how much this turns the other on, heightening their senses to every touch.

Matt tonguing hard, nipping the slight fold of skin, pulling it taught, playing it. Body grinding softly against him, an alternating rhythm to the streaming water and the swirling tongue and stretching teeth. Turning his cheek, purposefully grazing his beard forwards and backwards, burning his brand on the oh so sensitive skin at the base of Aiden's pit.

Aiden flushing, steam rising within him, around him. Fighting against Matt's fingers in his mouth, wanting to tell him to stop, that he's in danger of coming just from that. Captured by the invisible line through him that Matt is trawling on.

It’s enough. Matt knows when to stop playing and start reeling in... and out... and in again. He pauses, eases his fingers out, plays gently on Aiden's full lips as Aiden gasps for air and drinks down the water raining down on them. Head back, mouth agape, tongue reaching up, water hitting off cheekbones and jaw.

Matt moves, pressing his palms under each of Aiden’s raised arms, running them upwards, the slickness of the water easing his path, pressing in to partake of an equally wet and hard kiss. Their tongues twisting as his fingers grasp at the muscle, trying to curl round and meet. Carrying onwards, thumbs stroking the lines of elbows, teeth grazing and worrying the inside of cheeks. Finally clasping fingers tightly round wrists, pushing hard and firm away and out of Aiden’s moistness. Turning his lips, tongue and teeth to replicate his earlier worship at the other alter that is Aiden's exposed armpit.

Mouth free of restraint Aiden starts to mutter and groan, pulling himself harder up against the wall, waves rippling over his abdomen, fighting his own desire to break free and touch Matt in return, not wanting the sensations to stop but screaming for release.

Matt's hand drops flat against Aiden's nose and mouth, pressing a little too hard. The other seeking behind them, increasing the strength of the water to its strongest setting. Suddenly uncovered, the younger man is gasping for air, gagging on the stream pelting down on his upturned face.

"Oh no you don't, young man. I'm _so_ not finished with you. In fact I've only just started."

The words seemed to come from the very depth of Matt's throat, a teasing laughter underhung by heavy desire. Matt pressed himself hard against Aiden, the deluge of water meaning in one easy movement he slid to his knees, hitting Aiden's cock hard on the way past, making it spring up red and crying, like a baby creature demanding to be fed. 

Aiden pushed forward, seeking the solace of Matt's throat, needing his fire to be swallowed and choked. Wanting to be free, letting his fingers loosen their grip above his head. Instead he was punished by Matt letting him go and biting hard against his hip bone. "No. You haven't earned that."

 _That_ look, _that_ pursing of lips, _that_ husky begging: "Matt, _please_ ".

Matt just rocked back on his heels, confident in his skin, letting Aiden's eyes roam hungrily over him, the water bouncing and dancing over his muscles, and hanging beseechingly from his proudly straining cock. 

"If you're a good boy, Aiden, I'll let you have your present back." Aiden's eyes widened, jaw automatically pulled in, as Matt suddenly, but slowly, rotated his hips. Not once, but twice.

"But you've got to guess where Daddy's hidden it". Aiden’s head trembled, just a bit, his thoughts giving him away as his eyes finally focused on the un-noticed bottle of lube that lay near their feet, cap wide open, way too obviously spilling secrets. The laughter gurgled up deep from within Aiden’s belly, spouting freely as it always always did when they were together:

"You let me move Matt and I'll soon dig it out.”

Matt jack-apulted up, stopping the rest of the laughter escaping by blocking it’s route with his lips. Pushing it back down Aiden’s throat. Then sprung back down to his original position.

Stayed there. Rocking back and forth ever so slightly. Waiting. Looking straight ahead while Aiden started to grind his teeth in frustration.

“Better. Bu-t.” Matt bent forward, twisting his neck, pressing the very tip of his tongue to one point of a raised vein, then immediately withdrew it

"...cheeky boys don't get their present back".

"Please Daddy, please show me where it is", Aiden corrected himself. Though he couldn't resist using a sing song voice, fluttering his lashes and rolling his tongue round his mouth before sticking it out at Matt.

> [This behaviour in some couples would have spoiled the moment. Instead with Matt and Aiden it often made them. Even when they weren’t “alone”. But that’s a story from the second stage of their relationship. Not from now.]

“Sowwwyy” he lisped, scrunching his face so one eye could observe Matt's own cock twitching in response. Cue stifled giggles.

Matt reached up one hand across Aiden's six pack and placed the other across his own chest letting his thumb and fingers strum his nipple, never breaking eye contact with the younger man, just letting the fingers on Aiden slowly press across hot wet skin, chording over muscles, sliding up and down his treasure trail. Aiden's whole body was tightly wound, but he remained upstanding. The only thing no longer tense, the quiff which hung suspended, wetly directed in jagging spears pointed down at Matt. But Aiden didn't move, he knew the game, the next step in their ritual.

"Well, what would Aidey like Daddy to do?" Matt’s tongue pushing constantly round and round his own lips, only retreating to ask the questions. "Would you like me to stand?" blue eyes mimicking the movement.

"No Daddy", Aiden's eyes glowed in return

"No? Would you like me to turn round?"

"No thank you, Daddy"

"Really?”

The tongue seemed to be getting quite desperate now.

“Are you sure Aidey?"

"Yes Daddy, I'd like you to do something else, but I'm shy", colour flushed prettily across Aiden's skin, though it wasn't due to shyness merely anticipation.

> [Maybe a sudden flashback to a story from another time, but that's, oh sorry listener. Did I spoil a moment you were having there? Don’t let me stop you. Please carry on.]

"Ask away boy, if you're correct you may get what you desire".

Aiden lowered his chin to his chest, looked down at Matt crouched in front of him and said clearly "Tumble over backwards for me Daddy", and he winked at Matt as he said it, and did that wiggle movement that he knew he loved.

Their eyes playfully jousting each other, Matt just did what he was asked. It _should_ have looked ridiculous but to Aiden it was probably the hottest thing he'd ever seen...

Matt stuck his backside in the air, laced his fingers through the rings & pulled the prostate vibe back out of its hiding place. Waving it like a blue flag through the ever falling water of the shower. Rocking back on to his knees holding it under , cleaning it in preparation, his other hand picking up the lube bottle, then proceeding to, well, get ready to give it a hand job instead of giving Aiden one.

"You want?"

"I want" Aiden breathed back.

"Enough with the talking?”   “Agreed.”

"Enough with the teasing"    "Agre... “

Cue Aiden’s babbling forth again:

“Matt! I love you! Just fuck me with it! Or paint the sky with it! Or, or something. Now. Please. Before I die?"

“Well if you insist, darlin'”, Matt responded tweaking the invisible cap that was always on his head.

"So, any particular flavour, Aiden? I know you're a connoisseur on such matters"

"Fuck flavours, fuck, agh, fuck invisible hats, fuck you me fuckity fuck fuck fuck" 

Matt convulsed in laughter, rolled into a headless ball, all naked back, tucked feet and hands. But then just as swiftly put the hysterics to good use by swooping forward and wrapping his mouth right over Aiden's cock, letting his laughter reverberate round its length as he worked it with his tongue.

Still laughing, tears stinging his eyes mixing saltily with the shower water, but totally still on task. His hands reaching behind Aiden, running and pressing his lubed fingers down his butt crack. Pushing his middle finger in, a second joining to hold it open. Then leaning further forward, forcing his lips closer to Aiden's base, he manoeuvred the vibe in to place. Feeling him both convulse and relax as it settled just so. A quick flick of his wrist and it was on. He left his fingertip at Aiden's entrance, so he could match his mouth movements to the vibrations. All the time keeping his eyes on Aiden's face.

As for Aiden, there was laughter still drawn on his lips, but something even more rewarding had taken over, his eyes long closed.

Head thrown back against the wall, rocking in a manner which made his throat jerk, the stream from the shower hitting off his half open mouth like he was some gloriously decadent fountain sculpture.

And on that note Matt decided he wanted the same, but he wanted to feel Aiden splash against him.

Hooking his fingers back in the rings he guided the vibe so its point now crossed back & forth over Aiden's prostrate, counterpoint to the vibrations. Then he increased his sucking on Aiden's cock. After all wasn't in his mouth the place it was meant to be, where he could surround it and savour it, taste _his_ Aiden fully.

Matt looked above him, then let his eyes flit to the other wall. The one that was nothing but mirror from floor to ceiling. And there they were reflected, underneath the flowing water, steam playing above their heads.

Aiden with his hands still hooked above him, head pressed back against the wall. Throat bared, armpits bared, that broad chest straining out, back strung like a bow, ready to shoot. Beautiful, magnificent, strong, and above all, thought Matt, so fucking sexy.

Aiden straining against the wall with his cock stretching Matt's lips wide. Matt kneeling before him, hair a mass of wetly sticking curls from the shower, worshipping the bigger man. Craving him...

Meeting his now _open_ eyes in the mirror.

Matt grinned round Aiden and, winking at him in the mirror, let go of the vibe. Aiden’s cry of loss, as it fell from him to bounce on the tiles below, echoing through the sound of the water falling. That wink though, _it_ had been the sign that Aiden could finally truly let go...

Lowering his hands to finally grab at Matt's neat shoulders, to pinch the bone, to finally drive himself deeper into Matt’s mouth.

One, two, three, four times and then to pull out and come over Matt's hunky bearded chin and still seeking mouth. To let himself be sucked immediately back in and worked dry. Then watch and be watched watching as Matt licked his cum off his chin and top lip, rubbing it in his beard with one swipe, and sucking it in with another.

To then finally fall to his knees as Matt turned him, bending him over, while he quickly coated himself with the lube. Doing so purely out of habit rather than necessity. They were both slick with the falling water and Aiden had been left open and wanting by the vibe.

Matt plunged into Aiden, scoring deeply, noisily over and over. With so much force that the bigger man, after holding his arms aloft for so long, found himself struggling to keep in position, but wanting to push back for Matt, to hold him to him, to engulf him, to take him, to keep him.

Matt slipping in the wetness, but uncaring, every every cell in his body attuned to the sensation. He'd always had a thing for showers, the hot water playing down on his skin, but to be balls down hard into Aiden at the same time was always more than he could ever have fantasised. _Always_ better than the last time, and with that thought he came, reaching immediately forward to grab at Aiden's hair turning his face for a kiss, doubly joined, doubly fulfilled.

Then falling back, withdrawing, rocking back on his heels, rolling over on his stomach, spent. Aiden joining him, both letting the water roam over their skin like spotlights searching a stage. Letting the touch calm their still singing senses...

Aiden though, felt like an encore. Reaching out, smiling to himself as his fingers found their blue coloured quarry. After all, he'd been the one clever enough to pack it, why should Matt be the only one with his fingers at the controls.

Aiden stretched up and switched the water off, admiring the view below him as he did so, giving a grin as he eyed Matt's small but perfectly formed peachy behind. Matt was flat on the tiled floor, still breathing heavily, his shoulder blades lifting in silent beseechment.

So Aiden leant over and kissed between them, letting the kiss journey on down. Easily down the wet skin and along Matt's spine.

"Oi you, stop that!" came a muffled moan.

"And what if I _don't_?" Aiden responded, letting his teeth graze over Matt's hipbone.

"You can kiss my hairy backside" Matt groaned.

"Since when do I need an invitation Matthew? I thought that was one of the perks of being newly married.”

And with that he did just that very thing.

And put his ridiculously long tongue to profitable use while he was at it. Circling, stretching, probing. Making Matt open up just enough for sweet revenge at Aiden's hand. Just a pity he didn't have a chance to take a picture as....

"Fuck me!!!!"

Matt saw blue, and so did Aiden as Matt was still very tight.

"Well if you insist, darlin'..."

"You can't possibly..."

"Want a bet?" Aiden pulled Matt's hand back, wrapping it round his already hardening cock.

"Bloody hell, Grimshaw. Did fucking Nicolo give you matching little blue pills to go with that thing? Get it the fuck out of my arse."

"Say please"

"Please get the fucking fuck out of my fucking ahhhhhrr..."

Aiden merely pushed it in a little further, nearer to its natural resting place.

"Shit I'm too old for this shit"

Matt reached round and grabbed it himself. Never more thankful that it had that easy grip handle. Throwing it across the room! Where it crashed bang in the middle of the mirrored wall, hitting it like a bullet.

Because of course it would, it was _them_ after all, and it was Simon's property. It was _always_ the same.

Guess it was just as well he was only superstitious about his music he thought as he took in the crack that had been left smack bang in the middle of the glass.

He let his head flop back against the floor.

" _Maaa-tt_?"

Oh no, it was _that_ voice, the one he couldn't say no to.

"Matt! Matt! Matt! Matt! Matt!”

“Aiden how the hell do you think _that's_ sexy enough for me to give up my precious ass to you again, so soon?”

“Because I'm your baby and you love me?”

“Nope.”

“Matt? Look up. You _know_ you want to.”

So Matt looked up, meeting Aiden’s eyes in the reflection of the cracked glass.

“Because _you're my man_ and I love you?”

And Aiden smiled _that_ smile, the one that was for Matt and Matt alone.

Smiling _that_ smile, standing there in his naked glory, proud of his body where once he’d been shy.

“So what's it to be, _cock out_ or _safely in_?”

Then he wiggled his eyebrows and Matt was done for.

Done for in about ten seconds flat because he'd actually been hard from the second Aiden had picked up the vibe.

He wasn't that old, after all. He'd just rather have felt Aiden inside him again from the start, no offence to Nicolo's astounding choice of wedding presents (non-stop supply of batteries totally included).

And he wanted to see Aiden's face at the same time. And kiss those luscious lips at the same time. And tell his husband he loved him at the same time as feeling him come deep inside him, lighting up his life like a firework.

And so he – they - did.

=+=

Back in the bedroom later, Aiden rolled over so he could look down at Matt’s face.

“I suppose we can't live on love alone and will actually have to get up tomorrow and explore the rest of the island, maybe take the yacht out, our honeymoon is a once in a lifetime experience, after all. Oh and erm find the proper food that's probably been put out for us. I’ve run out of sweets and crisps, and unfortunately, unless it’s a secret like this place, Simon doesn’t have his own personal McDonalds.  Then again, who knows with Simon.” “Anyway” he cleared his throat “Hey, Matt? How do you like your eggs in the morning?”

“I like mine with a kiss. _Always_ with a kiss. But only if it's from you babes, and only if it's _our_ kind of eggs.”

“Thought so!”

And with that Aiden winked, leant down, moved Matt's cock somewhat possessively aside, which after all was his right, then he kissed first one, and then the other, of Matt's balls. Then gently sucked and released them, letting them out through prettily pursed lips with a soft “pop!”

Then draped his head across Matt's stomach, wrapped his long arms up around him, and began to doze...

Until, being Aiden, he had to think of something else. And being Matt ,he loved it. Because it was part of who Aiden was and he loved him.

“Matt? What I still don't understand is... Why did Simon put those grab rails in the wet room, surely they were always going to be too high for his mum up there, and they're in a weird position when you think about it, and wouldn’t he want her to stay in the main house, and do you not think she’d find that room a bit plain, of course they were fine for me when I had my hands above my head for so long, but really, you would think his bathroom designer would have been the best in the world and know about these things, and as for that giant mirror, I wonder... umph!!!!”

Matt had silenced the ever outpouring stream of consciousness with a kiss once again.

“Aiden, they're not _those_ kind of grab handles.”

“Oh, what other kind are there?” he mumbled sleepily.

“You know already Aid, just go to sleep, it'll eh _come_ to you...”

Two hours later, give or take, Matt was dug in the ribs by what seemed to be a rather large boisterous Great Dane puppy in the bed (so much for mountain lion fantasies!)

But no, that would be his husband , he who seemed to have suddenly ,finally, grasped a few concepts about that which had alluded him before.

"Simon??!! No!!!!"

“Yes Aiden, _Simon_!”

“Oh? OOOOOHHHHH!”

Matt raised his hand and ruffled Aiden’s hair, and nuzzled back down into his neck. “As you’re obviously speechless for once does that mean we can get back to sleep? We need to get up and actually _eat_ tomorrow.”

A sleepy giggle came as the reply, and...

“Hmm, yes... _eggs_... will sausages be served too?”

“Griminal, you are a _total_ twat.”

“Love you too, Matt!”

XXX

 

[The End??]

**Author's Note:**

> So where do we go from here, dear listener? I will go back and fill in some of the backstory stages I’ve mentioned as asides in all the parts so far. Will take requests so if there’s one that particularly intrigued you let me know as I don’t want to write them in order anyway.
> 
> But shall I leave it here for going forward, we’ve had their wedding night & the day after, do they deserve some “privacy” or does anyone want me to carry it over into the rest of the honeymoon?
> 
> I know it’s turned into the weirdest fic ever. Cute fluff, downright silliness, & contrasting writing styles for sex scenes all within one chapter is a tad weird even for my storytelling style. I know I wrote them like this, but I still blame the real Matt & Aiden for my madness!


End file.
